Most flashlights comprise a cylindrical housing containing one or more batteries therein, a cap on the end of the housing containing a light bulb, a reflector and a lens cover over the bulb. The bulb is electrically connected in series with the batteries so that it can be lit by the batteries. Generally a switch is provided to turn the light off and on. To achieve more power and a stronger light, the flashlight is generally provided with two or more batteries in series and/or a larger size battery. Generally, the batteries are mounted in end-to-end relation to easily obtain a series connection of the batteries. Thus, the larger the number of batteries used to obtain an increase in power, the longer the housing that is required. This provides a flashlight which is very long. If the batteries are mounted in side-by-side relation to shorten the length of the housing, the housing becomes larger in diameter. This makes the flashlight harder to hold in a user's hand. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a flashlight which contains a large number of batteries to provide larger light power, but which is also easy to hold in a user's hand.